projectpawfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of P.A.W. Program
History of the Palliative Animal Weaponry Program 1990s 1990: Bionic Animal Research and Kinetics is founded. They begin life making animal prosthetics. 1994: The first PAW concept was conceived in the form of blueprints. Research and development was performed throughout the decade to flesh out a robot animal hybrid that could walk among humans. At this time, the project was given the acronym Prototype Animal Walker. 1998 March 18: The very first PAW Unit prototype was created; a golden retriever pup named Cocoa. The pup was hit by a car driven by an employee of BARK, losing two of its legs in the crash and breaking another. The employee brought Cocoa to the lab to begin testing and recovery. March 19: Cocoa is given medication and treatment for her injuries. Her front right leg is injured beyond recovery, so the doctors decided the best course of action was to amputate. April 3: The first PAW chassis is completed; the lower body is entirely robotic and can switch between two legged and four legged modes. April 4: Cocoa is fitted into the PAW chassis. She spends the next few weeks getting used to the chassis. April 21: Cocoa's front robotic leg is given an upgrade; the ability to retract a claw for grabbing objects, similarly to a hand. April 29: Cocoa activates bipedal mode on her own for the first time. She attempts to walk in this mode but is unsuccessful. May 22: Cocoa is fully recovered from the accident and can walk normally with her new limbs. June 1: Cocoa is adopted by one of the developers of the PAW chassis; young Max Phillpott. From here, she spends her life as a normal dog. 1999 April 4: The documented one year anniversary of Cocoa's indoctrination into the PAW program. BARK celebrates the occasion with a party for her. June 18: Cocoa activates her claw and uses it as if it were a regular human arm, grabbing objects and opening doors with it. June 20: Max informs BARK of Cocoa's use of the arm. BARK is speechless June 31: Cocoa walks on both legs successfully on her own. July 14: Max Philpott is shot and killed by two armed robbers; Cocoa attacks and kills the robbers using her claw. She was shot in her chest and stomach during the scuffle, sustaining serious injuries. July 15: Cocoa is returned to BARK for further testing and treatment. She is temporarily put on a breathing apparatus to keep her alive while another upgrade is prepared. July 22: The Golden Armor is finished and put on Cocoa. It uses a special breathing assist integrated into the armor to help her recover. July 25: Cocoa becomes the official office pet and mascot of BARK August 8: BARK receives several medical and scientific awards for the PAW project 2000s 2000: BARK becomes a worldwide sensation, skyrocketing to fame and acquiring billions of dollars by the end of the year. Cocoa enjoys an increased quality of life due to the PAW chassis, including the Golden Armor upgrade. September 8: Cocoa gives birth to 8 healthy puppies. 2003: BARK begins experimentation on cats. 2004: BARK begins experimentation on pigs and ferrets. 2006: BARK expands it's research into wild animals; a red fox named Katie and a grizzly bear cub named Charlie Jr. are the first of the experiments. 2008 January 6: Charlie Jr outgrows his PAW chassis, causing him physical pain. BARK does nothing to help, considering the now adult grizzly bear "not cute enough to market our brand". February 1: Charlie Jr dies by being crushed by his PAW chassis. March 9: Juniorgate, a scandal regarding Charlie Jr's death, arises due to the fact BARK was not only covering up his death, but the general treatment of their animals. 2009: Katie is hit by a semi truck and dies. Her PAW chassis is recovered but not her body (or what's left of it). 2010s 2010 January 3: BARK scientists remove Cocoa's organic leg. It's worth noting that her leg was not damaged or injured. It is replaced with a bionic arm, as opposed to the leg that could switch to an arm at will she had before. January 7: Cocoa's signature arm/leg is removed and replaced with another bionic arm. She is trained to walk solely as a bipedal animal. 2011: Former BARK scientist and biologist Mitchell Survin begins his own project for a hybrid of humans and animals using a special gene he created. 2012: Cocoa is dying of old age. Rather than let her rest, BARK decides to tweak the PAW chassis to extend her lifespan June 7: A life extending serum to be integrated into Cocoa's chassis fails and poisons her, killing her. June 11: Cocoa's death is made public. No mentions of her bipedal experiments are made. December 21: BARK begins to wane in popularity due to the loss of their beloved mascot as well as the controversy over their inhumane treatment of animals. Desperate to stay relevant, they attempt another public PAW program using one of Cocoa's puppies, Arfie. He is thrown off a cliff and dies in an attempt to stage the accident that would have started another program. December 23: Arfie's death is made public. Many give condolences and offer a few injured dogs to BARK. Many die before they arrive, however. The few that remain and were converted to PAWs failed to live up to the standards Cocoa set. 2014: BARK builds three new locations across the United States, Canada, and Mexico, despite decreasing business and funds. BARK also begins experimentation on birds. 2015 March 16: Mitchell Suvin is given a cease and desist by BARK for his project. He continues his work in secret. May 1: PAW employees assault Cocoa's puppies, giving them life threatening injuries. This results in them all being put in the PAW program. December 22: Survin is fired from BARK when he is caught working on his gene experiment. He continues his work at home, in his mother's basement, unfazed. 2016: Cocoa's children are forced to skip directly to bipedal training. All of the dog's legs are forcibly removed and forced to rely on the PAW chassis for survival. 2018 May 3: Mitchell Survin completes his gene experiment. He creates the first human animal hybrid with his patented gene. He calls his creation a Mutricon. He gains attention with his new creation, taking it away from BARK. May 14: Survin has created 40 total Mutricons and unveils them in a large ceremony. However, the Mutricons go berserk and kill everyone in the audience. He attempts to bring them home but many of them are killed by security and later, military forces. He and his 24 remaining Mutricons are banished from Earth and sent via rocket ship to the planet Gliese 581d, never to be seen or heard from again. May 16: BARK takes advantage of the Mutricon incident to market PAWs as guard animals. They offer to convert injured pets into PAW units and allow interested patrons to adopt them. Controversy sparks due to the timing of this campaign. July 22: Due to being marketed as home security, PAWs begin to be decked out with weapons. The project is renamed Prototype Animal Weaponry, which causes further controversy. Despite this, BARK still enjoys increased business and success. 2020s 2020: Once again, BARK becomes a worldwide success, this time as a sales company that sells PAWs and PAW conversions. Their success lasts for a couple decades and become adopted by militaries around the world. Due to their synergy with humans, they have been given voice chips to speak during this peak in success. 2040s 2042: A series of Mutricon-controlled aircraft enters the Earth's atmosphere. Mutricon soldiers are deployed and attack Washington DC, Ontario, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Phoenix, Las Vegas, Moscow, St Petersburg, Port Elizabeth, Cairo, and Hong Kong. Despite heavy human and PAW resistance, Los Angeles, Port Elizabeth, and San Francisco were all lost to the attacks. No one knows the reason of the attacks, the targeting of the cities, or how the Mutricons gained access to space travel capable aircraft in such a short period of time since their banishment. 2044: BARK becomes mad with power. They join forces with the United Nations to create New Pangaea, a futuristic, man made supercontinent levitating high above the Earth. BARK advertised New Pangaea as a utopia safe from danger with the help of their P.A.W. Peacekeepers. However, BARK does very shady deeds behind everyone's backs, and go so far as to "silence" any residents of New Pangaea who attempt to speak up about the horror that goes within. Currently, they have moved 10% of the world's population into New Pangaea, and intend to move everyone on Earth in by 2060. A rebel faction of PAW Units has surfaced to combat the BARK peacekeepers and return the humans to their homes on Earth. Now, the two factions fight for control over New Pangaea and to decide the ultimate fate of humanity. The PAW acronym is once again changed; this time as Palliative Animal Weaponry.